Harry Potter and the Long Lost Sister
by Emberflame of ForestClan
Summary: Jordan just wanted to fit in at Hogwarts. But when she meets famous Harry Potter...is fitting in even possible?
1. The Girl who Disappeared

**A/N: Eh, this has probably been done before, but I don't care! When random inspiration hits, I write. xD **

* * *

Chapter 1: The Girl Who Disappeared

The silver tabby cat with the spectacle markings sat quite still, as though waiting for something. Its legs were sore, but it did not want to move, not wanting to miss a thing. There was a faint pop, and then the street lamps went out. Each bit of light and zoomed away into the darkness.

"Hello Minerva," the man stepped out from around the corner. He pulled a bag of sweets out of his robes. "Fancy a lemon drop?"

There was a flash as the cat disappeared off the wall, reappearing a few feet away in front of the man. "Albus. How did you know it was me?"

"I've never seen a cat sit so still before."

Minerva glanced at the sky. "He should be here by now, if we want to be gone before they wake up."

"Don't worry, Minerva, Hagrid will be here shortly."

"Has there been any sign of the girl?" Minerva asked quietly, glancing up at the sky once again.

"No," Albus lowered his voice as she had. "Not since yesterday. None of the Aurors can track her. I believe she was with someone else and she is safe. But I have no proof."

So the Potters' oldest child had not been seen since the day before. Perhaps she had been killed when the house collapsed, or maybe she had even perished along with her parents. It was unlikely she was safe, or even alive. Highly unlikely, but possible.

"But who would she have been with, when Harry was with James and Lily? And with the charm, too?"

"That, I do not know." Albus glanced at the sky again. "Ah, there's Hagrid."

"Where did he get that motorbike?" Minerva wondered with a slight gasp.

Maybe he heard, or even just guessed, but Hagrid said, "Got it from Sirius. Said 'e wouldn' need it any more."

"Where's Harry?" Minerva asked, looking over Hagrid and the motorbike to see where the infant might lie.

He opened his jacket to reveal the small baby, still sleeping peacefully. "Liked ter noise I s'pose. Didn' cry one bit."

Dumbledore carefully grabbed the child from Hagrid's giant hands. "Thank you, Hagrid."

"It was the leas' I could do. Wi' James an' Lily gone…" He pulled a grimy handkerchief out of his pocket and loudly blew his nose.

"Did you see the girl?" Minerva prompted, clinging to a shred of hope that she was safe.

"No. No sign o' 'er."

"Lovely. Do you have the note?" She turned to Albus.

He already had it out and in his hand. "Yes. We must hurry, before they wake up. Mr. Dursley wakes up early to go to work."

They walked to the doorstep and he gently placed the baby on the mat. He adjusted the blanket so that Harry would have plenty of air, and he placed the note on top.

After a moment, Minerva said, "We'd best get back to school. I have a class to teach in the morning."

"Quite right. We'll see you back at school, Hagrid."

They said their goodbyes and Minerva and Albus disappeared with another popping noise. Hagrid stayed for just a minute more. He took one last look at the sleeping Harry, and got back on his bike, driving it away into the night sky.


	2. The Letter

**A/N: I got inspired to write this chapter. Haha. I think McGonagall and Dumbledore might be OOC. I don't know. xD**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Letter

Jordan Simons was an ordinary girl. Straight As, plenty of friends, parents who loved her. Until she turned eleven on January 23rd. She was just sitting on the porch swing rocking back and forth, enjoying the cool winter breeze. She was about to go back in for dinner, when she saw something in the sky. It didn't look like a bird, at first, but as it got closer she could see the wings flapping.

The bird swooped down. It dropped an envelope at her feet, addressed simply to Jordan Potter. She snatched up the letter and ran inside.

"Mum!" She cried. "Some bird dropped this!" She held the letter up high so her mother could see.

Mrs. Simons appeared in the doorway from the kitchen. "Oh? What is it?" She asked, not paying much attention to what was surely just some thing her daughter had imagined.

"Look, Mum! It's a letter! I don't know why that bird dropped it here though. It says Jordan Potter on it."

The bowl Mrs. Simons had been holding fell to the floor with a loud crash. She gripped the corner of the wall so tightly her knuckles turned white. "Max!" She called for her husband. "C-can you come here a moment?"

There was a muffled reply, but in a minute Mr. Simons walked in. "Yes, dear?"

"Jordan got a letter." That was all she said, but it seemed to have an impact on him.

"Oh, really?"

Jordan couldn't quite understand why her parents were acting so strange.

"Let me see," he said, extending his hand for the letter.

"No!" She shouted angrily, pulling the letter farther away from her father's hand. "It's my letter! I don't want you to take it!" It was unreasonable, but so was she. Once she'd made up her mind, it was unlikely she'd change it.

"I won't take it. I promise. I just want to see it."

She hesitated a minute. _Should I give it to him? _She wondered. Almost every time he'd said something similar she'd never seen the thing again.

She handed it to him, but kept her eyes on it. He looked at the letter, turning it over in his hands.

"We knew it would happen, Meg."

"I know," she sighed. "It just seemed like it wouldn't."

"What?" Jordan demanded. "Lemme have it back!" She snatched the envelope back from her father.

She ripped it open just above the wax seal.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Jordan, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

She read the words slowly, and then reread it. Letting it all sink in. Witchcraft and Wizardry?

"You knew about this?" she asked. When her parents didn't say anything she continued. "Why didn't you tell me? I think I deserved to know, thank you very much!"

"Sweetie…we couldn't," her mother said.

"And why does it say Potter, huh?" She continued, paying no attention to her mother's reasoning.

"Sweetheart…" her mother trailed off, unsure how to continue.

"Jordan, listen. Your mother and I haven't been honest with you." _No, apparently you haven't! _She thought angrily. "When you were about two, we found you. You were just walking around. We don't how you managed to get away from your parents, we thought they'd be worried sick. We took you in to the police. Nobody had reported you missing yet. We waited. Days. Weeks. Nobody came for you, or reported you missing. We were allowed to adopt you after a month."

Jordan felt the tears filling up her eyes and spilling over. Her mother tried to pull her into a hug, but she pushed her away.

She looked back at the letter and the envelope. Noticing a second paper, she pulled it out.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM _

_First-year students will require: _

_1. Three sets of plain work __robes__ (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (__dragon__ hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. _

_COURSE BOOKS _

_All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _

_by Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic _

_by Bathilda Bagshot _

_Magical Theory _

_by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _

_by Emeric Switch _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

_by Phyllida Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions _

_by Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

_by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _

_by Quentin Trimble _

_OTHER EQUIPMENT _

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad. _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

"But," Jordan said quietly. "If you just found me, how did you know this would happen?"

Mr. and Mrs. Simons shared an uncomfortable look. Mr. Simons pulled something out of his pocket. At first she thought it was a stick. But when he pulled it all the way out, she saw it was smooth.

"What's that?" she asked, not sure why he was showing that to her.

"It's a wand, Jordan."

She gasped. Her father—no, he wasn't _really_ her father—was a…no. He couldn't! It was too weird.

It was an awful lot for Jordan to understand. One minute she was fine and normal, the next she was a witch.

"That still doesn't explain how you _knew_," she said stubbornly.

"Do you remember any strange things happening?" her father asked. When she shook her head, he said, "You did some strange things—magic to be exact. Young wizards can't exactly control their magic. Like once you made a canary explode because it 'wouldn't shut up'."

Oh. Well…maybe she was a witch after all. She stood there a minute, unusually quiet.

"When do I get a wand?"

Mr. Simons laughed. "Soon, Jordan. He reached for the letter again, but she pulled it away. "Come on. Let me see it. I have to write back to the school, tell them you're going in September."

"Fine." Grudgingly, she let him have the letter.

* * *

"Dumbledore!" McGonagall's shoes clicked rapidly against the stairs as she ran to the Headmaster's office. "Dumbledore!"

He stuck his head out of the door. "Yes Minerva?"

She gasped for breath. "I got a reply today. For Jordan Potter. Sh-she's coming to Hogwarts."

"Excellent." His eyes shone. "We finally know what happened to little Harry's sister."

"What about when he comes to Hogwarts? They don't remember ever seeing each other, letting alone being siblings."

"We'll deal with that bridge when we come to it, Minerva. That's over a year away. I think we've got a bit of time."

* * *

Update 05/21/12: I fixed it. It was supposed to say that they found her when she was two. Not four.


	3. Diagon Alley

**A/N: It feels like forever since I updated any of my fanfics. Hopefully I can get a chapter of Catching Wands up either later today or tomorrow. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

"Where are we going?" said Jordan looking up at her father.

"Diagon Alley," he said simply.

"What's Diagon Alley?" She knew her way around probably a hundred different places, but she'd never seen or heard of Diagon Alley.

"We're getting your school things."

"Oh."

They turned the corner and he stopped in front of a pub. Jordan flung her arms out to avoid running into him.

"Ah," said her father. "here we are." He pushed open the door and held it for Jordan. When she hesitated, he said, "Come on. There's nothing to be afraid of."

She looked from her father to the open door, still feeling rather scared. But, reassured by her father's certainty she went inside. The people paid no attention to her or her father as they walked past. Only the barman paid any notice.

"Morning, Max. Butterbeer?"

"No thanks, Tom. Need to be getting to Diagon Alley."

Tom glanced at Jordan as she passed. "School books eh?"

"Yes." said Mr. Simons. "First year."

He put his arm on Jordan's shoulders, steering her toward the back of the pub. A door led into a small area completely surrounded by brick walls. Mr. Simons muttered something and began tapping his wand on this brick and that, as though trying to count them

"There we go!" he said as one of the bricks was pushed in slightly. He tapped his wand on several other bricks.

A section of the bricks began to rotate seperately, a small hole forming in the middle, then growing larger. As the bricks settled after forming the archway, Jordan gaped. She'd never seen such a place.

Men and women wearing cloaks, children carrying owl and toads and things, a few lugging cauldrons; the shop windows filled with brooms, owls and cats, all diferent colors of robes and cloaks, quills and parchment, and wands. Mr. Simons grabbed Jordan's arm and pulled her through the busy crowd to the end of the street.

A great, white marble building loomed over them. The sign said "Gringotts Wizarding Bank".

"There's a bank here?" Jordan asked.

"That's our first stop." said Mr. Simons.

He led her inside and up to the counter, behind which was a rather ugly-looking goblin.

Mr. Simons produced a key from inside his pocket. The goblin hopped down from his stool and motioned them to follow him.

The ride to the vault was short, but Jordan felt still felt sick. The spped had been so fast it had felt as though her stomach was back on ground level.

The goblin put the key in the lockand the door swung open, revealing small piles of gold, silver and bronze coins.

"What're those?" Jordan asked. She couldn't help it.

"Well...the gold ones are Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles and the little bronze ones are Knuts. Fifteen-no, no, seventeen Sickles to a Galleon, and...erm...twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. Very complicated."

He pulled a small pouch out of his jacket and started grabbing a handful each of the Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts.

The ride back up wasn't much more pleasant, in fact it might have been even worse. Jordan sumbled getting out of the cart and nearly fell back down the tracks.

After buying her schoolbooks (at Flourish and Blotts), her cauldron (at Potage's Cauldron Shop), and her phials, telescopes, and scales (all at Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment), she was ready to get her wand.

Jordan was plowing through the crowd to get the Ollivander's. Her father called for her to slow down, but she didn't hear him; she was too busy running. She stood at the door impatiently, waiting for him.

Mr. Simons set the cauldron down on the counter. Hearing the noise an elderly man.

"Ah, Max. Ebony, dragon heartstring, twelve-and-a-half inches, pleasantly springy. Am I correct?"

"When have you been wrong?" The edges of his mouth twitched.

"A wand for the girl?"

"Yes, it's Jordan's first year."

Mr. Ollivander disappeared out of sight behind the counter for a moment, but before Jordan could even think he was back with a few long, flat boxes. He handed her a wand. She stared at him for a moment.

"Um..."

"Go on then. Wave it around." Mr. Ollivander prompted.

She felt silly as she started to lift the wand. He grabbed it back before she had raised her arm more than a few inches. He handed her another, but snatched it back just as quickly.

After several other wands h'd brought out Mr. Ollivander said, "I think this one," he pulled another wand from a shelf behind him. "will be the one. Ash, unicorn tail hair, eleven-and-a-half inches, unyielding."

Jordan waved it a little bit. He didn't snatch it back, but watched as a few feeble sparks shot out of the end. Mr. Simons thanked Mr. Ollivander, gave him the Galleons for the wand, and pulled Jordan out the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

He was leading her down the other end of the street, away from the entrance and the Leaky Cauldron.

He smiled. "I think," he said. "While we're here, I might as well get you a late birthday present."

_Why? _Jordan thought. _He got me a present for my birthday, and that was almost two weeks ago._

He led her into Eeylops Owl Emporium. "Pick any owl you'd like."

She glanced around and walked slowly up to a beatiful tawny owl. She put her hand up on the side of the cage and the owl tried to nip her finger, expecting a treat. Jordan laughed. She stood up and high as she could and grabbed the top of the cage to get it down.

As they approached the front porch Jordan smiled. Her books and things in her cauldron that her father was carrying, her new owl in her arms-Mahnea, as she'd decided to call her, and her pockets loaded down with a few Galleons, Sickles, Knuts (for any more parchment or quills she should need at Hogwarts), and owl treats; she was-for once-excited to go to school.

* * *

**A/N: I really loved writing this chapter. And I was completely uncreative with Jordan's wand and I used the description of my wand on Pottermore. xD**


	4. The Sorting

**A/N: So, I really wanted to get this chapter up, since I'm not going to have my computer for a whole week (I'm getting a new one, and I guess it's gonna take a while to transfer all my stuff). I'll try to update my fanfics again as soon as I can. :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Sorting

Jordan stared at the blank wall in between platforms 9 and 10. "In there?" She asked her father, shocked.

How could she possibly go through a brick wall?

"Yeah, through there. Just get a running start. Go on," he encouraged.

Jordan bent low over the trolley. She ran as fast as she could, straight into the wall, sure she was going to crash. Her eyes were squeezed shut, preparing for the impact, but it didn't come. She stopped the trolley and opened her eyes.

A gleaming, scarlet train stood on the tracks. Jordan turned toward her father, who had just gotten to the platform.

"_That's _the Hogwarts Express?" She asked, staring.

"Yes dear," he said, barely glancing at his watch. "Five minutes."

He leaned down and hugged her. For once, she didn't try to get away. She let him hug her; she knew it would be a while until she saw him.

"You can come home for Christmas if you want."

Jordan thought for a moment. Her mother had been upset only the night before, and she knew it was because of her. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to go back when it might make her angry.

"_Why does she have to go to that—that place! She should stay here! She wouldn't be able to—to do m-magic," her mother had said, sounding extremely like a five-year-old having a tantrum._

"_It's more than that," her father had said patiently. "She needs to learn how to control her magic. Use it properly." _

"_She'll find out if she goes there! We can't let her know! It would crush her!"_

The train's whistle brought her back. "I don't know," she said simply.

"We'll see when it gets closer okay?"

She nodded, and let him guide her to the train. He handed her her trunk and stepped back. Jordan closed the door and smiled at him.

It seemed as though every compartment was full. Most were full of either nervous-looking first years, or old friends chatting happily as the train zoomed along.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else's full." She said

"Sure," said the boy, not looking up from his book.

Jordan put her trunk on the rack and Mahnea's cage on the seat next to her.

"So, uh…" She had no idea what to say.

The boy closed his book and smiled at her. "Hi! I'm Max," he said.

She was surprised at how quickly he'd changed from absorbed in his book, to starting a conversation.

"Um, hi. I'm Jordan."

"Do have any family that are wizards? I do, both my parents are magic and so is my older brother but my sister isn't old enough for Hogwarts." He said it all in one breath.

Jordan hesitated a minute, trying to figure out whether or not to say her father was a wizard, when he wasn't really her father. "Yeah. My dad's a wizard. So, is this your first year?"

"Yeah. I really hope I'm a Hufflepuff. Everyone in my family has been a Hufflepuff. My mum and dad said they wouldn't care if I was something else, but I really really want to be a Hufflepuff."

"What's a Hufflepuff?" She asked, feeling rather stupid.

"Hufflepuff is one of the four houses! You get sorted into one depending on your personality or something. There's Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor."

"Oh."

As a witch appeared, pushing a trolley covered in sweets, Max smiled and nearly fell out of his seat, saying "The trolley!"

"Want anything, dears?" the witch asked.

"Erm…six chocolate frogs," Max said, quickly pulling out a few coins from his pocket and counting them out.

Jordan ordered a bit of everything and they split it all between the two of them, saving a few for later.

"What's a chocolate frog?" Jordan asked, reaching for one of the small boxes.

"They're just regular chocolates shaped like frogs. Be careful or it'll get away," he added as her frog made a dive for the window. She snatched out of the air. "What you really want is the card."

She looked at the small card with a picture of a smiling witch. "Bertie Bott? Like those beans?" she asked.

"Yeah. Sometimes those beans are nasty. I got a bogey-flavored one once."

"Gross."

After finishing the rest of their sweets, they got into their Hogwarts robes. Once the train stopped at the station, they lugged their trunks out.

"Firs'-years over here!" Someone called.

It didn't take long to figure out who it was, as he stood several feet taller than everyone. He directed the first years into boats, waiting at the water's edge.

"You're Hagrid aren't you?" Max asked the man, craning his neck to see his face.

"Yeah," he said, calling to the first years again.

"My brother told me about you! You're the gamekeeper right?"

"Yeah. Who's your brother?"

"Danny Appalin."

"He's a good kid, used ter come ter visit me nearly every day."

Max smiled and climbed into the boat next to Jordan, almost turning the whole thing over. The water was being blown into their faces by the icy wind, and they could barely see a thing. The only thing they could see were the lights in the distance, getting closer and closer.

As they got closer to the school, Jordan could see a woman, presumably one of the teachers, waiting there, to take them up to the school. The first years were silent as they followed the woman—Professor McGonagall, as she'd introduced herself, up to where they would wait for the Sorting to begin.

As they waited, they all chattered about the Sorting Ceremony.

"My brother told me there's some kind of test. I hope that's not what it really is," some kid said.

"I heard they take into a room and interrogate you," said another.

Jordan didn't know where they'd heard it, but she doubted it was a test, interrogation, deadly challenge, or anything else the rest of them said.

They filed in through the door as Professor McGonagall opened it. The students stood, unsure what to do, while she went up to the front of the hall and disappeared through a door. She came back out a moment later, carrying an old, worn hat and a stool.

She set the stool down and the hat on top. A wide rip opened up near the brim of the hat.

"_A thousand years or more ago  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:_

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide  
Their favourites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?

Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!"

Jordan stared at the hat as Professor McGonagall came back up and started to read off the names.

"Alcon, Christel," she called.

A nervous-looking girl stepped forward and went up to the hat. She lifted it up and placed it on her head, and a moment later the hat yelled, "Ravenclaw!"

The girl pulled the hat off, put it back on the stool, and ran to join the cheering students at one of the tables.

Jordan wasn't paying much attention, until she heard "Appalin, Max!"

She smiled as Max hurried up to the stool. The hat didn't take long to decide on "Gryffindor!" Max smiled and ran to the other side of the hall to the Gryffindors.

"Caracci, Robbie!"

What looked like the smallest first year ran up. He shoved the hat on. It took the hat a few minutes to decide, and Robbie looked more nervous with every passing second. "Hufflepuff!" He nearly forgot to take the hat off before her went to join his house.

Jordan got more anxious as the students got sorted into their separate houses. Only when "Dul, Danyel", "Fleisner, Reyes", and "Floth, Marcine" got sorted into Ravenclaw, she started to panic.

What if she was Slytherin? Of the few she'd seen that had been sorted there, she knew she didn't want to join them. They had the sly look on their faces as though they thought everyone was beneath them, that nobody else mattered but them. And she did not want to be in the same house as them.

Professor McGonagall hesitated before she read the next name after "Pontel, Maysilee".

The students looked at each other, wondering what was going on.

"Potter, Jordan," she said, causing everyone in the hall to go silent.

Jordan hurried up to the stool, feeling everyone staring at her.

_Interesting_, the hat said in her ear. _You would do well in Ravenclaw, or perhaps Hufflepuff. But you have courage and bravery that is admired in Gryffindor, as well. It had better be…_

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted.

She sighed, relieved, and took the hat off. She ran over to where Max was cheering. Jordan slumped down in her seat, trying to avoid the last few pairs of eyes still trained on her.

"We're in the same house!" Max said. "Isn't that great?"

"Yeah," she said, trying to be cheerful, but she just felt miserable.

She clapped as each student got sorted. She was relieved when "Witherspoon, Nala" and "Zana, Ernie" were sorted into Hufflepuff. She ate quickly, and as soon as they were back in the Gryffindor Common Room, she went straight up to the girls' dormitory.


	5. Harry Potter

**A/N: I loved writing this chapter. Haha. I think Dumbledore is OOC, but I don't really know. xD**

Chapter 5: Harry Potter

Jordan was bouncing up and down as they walked through the Leaky Cauldron.

"Can I do it?" she asked as they got right in front of the brick wall.

"Sure," her father said, and pointed out the correct bricks.

She pulled out her wand and tapped the bricks as he'd done the year before, on her first trip there. The bricks spun and shifted, forming the archway. Jordan plowed on ahead of her father to Gringotts. Even though school was a whole month away, she couldn't help being excited, and getting her books meant she was one step closer to going back.

The ride down once again made her rather dizzy, but she ignored it, even when she almost tripped over her own feet.

"Hagrid!" Jordan yelled, running over to the over-large Gamekeeper.

"Oh, hello Jordan. Surprised ter see yeh here today," said Hagrid, looking around as though searching for something.

"I'm getting my books! What're you doing here, Hagrid?" By this time her father had caught up, and was walking along with them.

"Official Hogwarts business."

"Oh. Nice seeing you!"

"Yeh, nice seeing yeh. See yeh at school."

Hagrid walked off in the other direction, toward a kid who was calling to him. _Probably a muggle-born getting his books_, Jordan thought, remembering that Max had told her that Hogwarts staff normally accompanied muggle-borns on their first trip to Diagon Alley.

At Madam Malkin's, Jordan and her father saw the boy again. He was getting his robes fitted.

"Hello," Jordan said.

"Hi," the boy said, looking rather uncomfortable. He winced as Madam Malkin accidentally stuck a pin in his arm.

"I'm Jordan."

"Harry."

"Finished. There you are, my dear," Madam Malkin said.

Harry handed her a few Galleons and walked away.

"You need new robes already? You must have grown six inches since last year!" she said, turning toward Jordan.

Jordan turned bright red, but didn't say anything.

"Bye dad," Jordan said, hugging him. "Tell mum I'll be home for Christmas."

"Good luck," he said, patting her shoulder. She jumped onto the train, pulling her luggage behind her.

She slammed into something hard, and fell backwards onto the floor.

"Oi, watch where—oh hi Jordan! Sorry," Max said, helping her back up.

"S'okay. Do you know where we're gonna sit?"

"Nah. We just have to find a place. Everywhere up that way is full though," he added, jerking his head toward the end of the train he had just come from.

"Hey, can we sit here?" Max asked the two boys who were in the compartment.

"Sure, just keep quiet, everything in here is top secret."

Jordan wasn't sure if she knew what they were doing, or if she even wanted to know.

"So we'll drop dungbombs here—" he said, poking at a section of the map he was holding. "At eight."

His twin was nodding, but Jordan said, "Filch and Mrs. Norris are always patrolling there at eight."

"Oh yeah? How d'you know?"

"I've had detention, and going back to the Common Room, I've passed that corridor. One of them's _always _there."

"Looks familiar, eh Fred? Are you a Gryffindor?"

"Yeah, we both are!" Max said, before Jordan could even open her mouth.

"Bloody small, aren't you?" Fred teased. "Haven't seen such a small second-year for a while, have we George?"

"No, but I swear they're getting smaller."

"Oh yeah? What are you? Third-years?"

"Blimey! She's onto us! We're in for it now!" Fred said, in mock surprise.

Jordan snorted, but kept quiet, only occasionally saying something when she knows that a certain part of their plan won't work. When the train stopped at the station, Fred and George headed for a carriage with one of their friends.

Jordan and Max ended up in a carriage with a girl who she vaguely remembered as Cho Chang; also in their year, but in Ravenclaw.

They hurried to the Gryffindor table to sit before the first-years came into the Great Hall. The boy was there, looking slightly nervous, and talking to a red-headed boy who looked like Fred and George.

Jordan didn't care about the rest of the names, only paying attention when the boy's name was called (and his friend "Weasley, Ronald" who was sorted into Gryffindor).

"Potter, Harry," Proffesor McGonagall called.

"Potter?" Jordan whispered. He had the same last name.

Others were whispering too.

"Did she say _Potter_?"

"_The _Harry Potter?"

That one completely lost her. What "_The _Harry Potter" meant, she had no clue.

"Blimey," George whispered.

"Hey, Jord, he's got the same last name as you!" Max exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. Remember last year when people were asking me about my name? If I had a brother? And I said 'no'? Yeah, I remember."

"Oh. Oh yeah…right."

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat finally shouted.

Jordan clapped, but she was too busy trying to figure it out. People had asked if she'd had a sibling…and now here comes "_The _Harry Potter"…it was all a bit weird.

She finished her dinner quietly, letting Max's chattering fill in the silence. Once dinner was done and they were all getting up from the table, Professor McGonagall came up to her.

"Miss Potter, would you please go up to Professor Dumbledore? And take…Mr. Potter with you, please. I believe you know the way, having been called up there after _five_ detentions. " She looked disappointed, and Jordan promised herself that she would try not to get in as much trouble.

"Okay."

She ran up to the end of the Hall where Harry was following the new Prefect, Percy (Fred and George's older brother).

"Harry!"

He turned and looked at her.

"Oh hi. Jordan right?"

"Yeah. Professor McGonagall—head of our House—said we had to go to Dumbledore's office."

"Oh." He walked back toward her.

"Follow me. I know just where to go."

"So," said Harry. "D'you know why we have to go see Dumbledore?"

"No…" _But I've got an idea…_she finished in her head.

They were silent as they walked up the stairs to the stone gargoyle.

"Erm…Professor Dumbledore?" Jordan called.

The door swung open. "There you are! I'd have thought you had gotten lost, if you hadn't been to my office before.

"Do either of you know why you're here?"

They both shook their heads.

"Ah, this will take a bit of explaining. Especially for you, Jordan. Harry I believe you know about your parents?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, Harry, there's no need for such formalities."

"Jordan, this will most likely be hard to absorb in one sitting, but I urge you to try."

She nodded.

"When you were two—and Harry, one—your parents were killed. A very powerful, Dark Wizard named Lord Voldemort killed them. Harry was with your parents, and you were staying with your parents' friends, the Simons. When they heard that your parents had been killed, they took you in permanently, raised you as their own—"

"But why was I with them?"

"To keep you safe." Jordan didn't quite think that was a sufficient answer, but he kept going. "Harry was taken to your Aunt and Uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley, and raised alongside their son Dudley."

Harry made a face at their names; obviously whatever he'd gone through had been unpleasant.

"But, why didn't he just go to the Simons, like I did?"

"It was necessary that he should be at the Dursleys' house."

Harry had been quiet the entire time, listening to the explanation. "Yeah, that didn't work too well did it? I ended up sleeping under the stairs."

"I fear, it did not go as I'd hoped, no." Dumbledore looked at the clock. "You had best get back to your dormitories. I wouldn't want you to be tired in your first classes of the year on my account."

Harry turned to go, but Jordan stayed for a second longer, looking at Dumbledore. On the way down the staircase, she said, "Blimey, this is weird."

"Yeah. Oh, wait until the Dursleys find out, they're going to go mad!" Harry said, smiling.

"Wouldn't they already know considering our mum or dad was one of their siblings?"

"Yeah, mum was Aunt Petunia's sister, but they don't even acknowledge me half the time, so they've probably forgotten you, or something."

"Good. 'Cause based on that whole 'sleeping under the stairs' bit sounds awful."

They laughed.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Erm…" They hadn't seen the Prefects, so neither of them had any idea.

The portrait swung forward, nearly hitting them. "Harry!" he said.

"Hi, Ron."

"So, what did Dumbledore want?" Ron asked, walking back into the Common Room, with Harry trailing behind him.

Jordan snorted, and walked in.

"Ugh, we've got Snape first thing!" Jordan groaned, looking at her schedule over breakfast.

"Whoth Thnape?" Ron asked, his mouth full of food.

"Potions master," Max filled in. "He's awful! He pretty much only likes his house, Slytherin."

"Blimey."

"What a way to start off the term, eh?" Jordan joked.

Snape had a way of silencing a room just by walking into it; he had a very commanding presence. He flicked his wand at the board, and the chalk began writing on its own.

"Turn to page thirty-seven of your books and begin brewing a Swelling Solution. Once you have completed that, bring a sample up to the front."

"I hope Snape drinks it, then we can laugh," Jordan whispered to Max.

"No talking Miss Potter! Ten points from Gryffindor."

She wanted to pull out her wand right then and there. The Slytherins could talk all they wanted and never get in trouble, but if a Gryffindor so much as sneezed, he'd take points or give them a detention.

"He's so bloody unfair!" Harry said, plopping down on a chair in the Common Room. "He took twenty points for not knowing the answers to some questions. He should've called on Hermione, she knew them!"

"Yeah, she looked like she was going to fall out of her seat," Ron said, imitating her, with his hand thrust in the air, and bouncing on the chair.

They laughed, but Max looked slightly offended. Jordan remembered he'd done that on their first day. She stopped laughing.

"Come on Max, it _does_ look ridiculous," Jordan said.

He smiled a little bit, then burst out laughing, which made the rest of them laugh even harder.


End file.
